Random Oneshot
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's wedding, but it's not the wedding! It's Nico... and no it's not slash! Nico is there, and this is him... with his family... and... yeah... so read it... (one shot) and it has spoilers... if you haven't read... any of them! Reviews are welcome! Flames are welcome! I just want the truth! : {D


Stuff

(NARRATIVE)

As Nico walked into the church Annabeth, and Percy were getting married in he saw all the people from his past... dead, alive, and nonhuman. Nico hadn't seen any of them since his camp days.

"Hey," a voice said behind him. It was Jason.

"Hi," Nico answered with a small wave.

"So, ever find someone other than Percy?" He asked. Nico nodded, as a little girl in a dark red dress ran up. She had dark curly hair, and dark eyes.

"Daddy!" She yelled. Nico smiled.

"Ah- adopted I see!" He said. Nico shook his head.

"No, I met a woman," he said. The little girl smiled at Jason.

"Daddy, who's this guy?" She asked. Nico laughed a bit.

"Well, Bianca, this is Jason, I trusted him with a secret a long time ago!" He smiled at the little girl. Jason took her hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you Bianca," Nico looked distant after Jason said her name.

"Where's Mommy?" He asked. She frowned and shrugged. She had a mysterious gleam in her eye.

"She said she was leaving," she said.

"Leaving?" He asked, "What kind of leaving?" She shrugged again.

"She said you'd know!" She said.

"Jason, watch Bianca!" Nico yelled as he put her down. Nico ran up the stairs to the room she was getting ready in.

"Nico, I'm sorry, this is happening," she said as she put her things she had brought with her in her purse.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"You seem... a bit mentally unstable..." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Um," he narrowed his eyes.

"You spend most of your time using weird black swords, and challenging dogs!" She said, "Bianca even said you had killed a dog, and it turned to dust!" She said.

"I can explain... everything," he said. She sat down waiting. He sat next to her.

"You know how there are myths, and legends of Greek gods?" He asked, she nodded slowly not too sure where this was going, "Well," he paused, "This isn't even the crazy part," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"So, you're a Greek god?" She asked.

"No... well... not exactly!"

"So you're expecting me to believe you are a Greek god?!" She asked.

"Only half..." he said in a small voice.

"What?" She asked not looking so mad.

"Not completely Greek god... just half," he said. She looked him in the eye. He looked ashamed.

"Wait, you aren't kidding," she said, "who's your parent?!" She asked.

"Well, I'm sorry for not telling you before now..." he said, "do I have to say?" He asked.

"Yes! If it's part of your life, then I want to know!" She said.

"Hades," he said. She frowned.

"The god of death?" She asked.

"No, that's Tanthos," he said, "Hades is the god of the dead." He said, "There's a difference," he looked at her.

"Is there really a Bianca, other than our daughter? I never met her!" She said after a moment. Nico nodded.

"There was a Bianca," Nico said fiddling with his wedding ring that replaced his skull ring, "She died though," he said. She looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I had no idea,"

"Yeah, Well, how could you have known?" He asked, "I never talk about my family," she watched him rub his eyes, "Anyway," he said standing up, "any more questions, or are we done here?" He asked.

"Well, how come I haven't ever seen anything odd, but Bianca has?" She asked. Nico laughed.

"Bianca can see through the mist," Nico looked at his confused wife, "The mist is the stuff that is made to keep you from seeing all the monsters, and gods, and goddesses," he said. She nodded, and stood up to stand with him. He looked at her.

"So," she said, "Now that I know you... the real you," she said, "I... Will this change anything?" she asked. Nico shook his head. Her face lit up like she had an idea.

"Did you inherit any super powers?" She asked. Nico nodded, and took her hand, "WELL!?" She asked.

"I'll show you later, but right now... oh gods," Nico said.

"What!?" She asked, "What is it!?" Nico pulled her down behind a table, and knocked it over for cover. He stood up As the door opened.

"Daddy?" She asked, "What's going on?" Bianca asked. Nico's eyes got wide as he pulled her behind the table.

"Honey, you need to give me your ring!" Nico said. Bianca shrugged, and handed him the skull ring she had kept. Nico slid the ring on his finger, and stood up.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, the Ghost King," he said as he held up the ring on his hand.

"What does that mean, Mommy?" Bianca asked. She looked at her child.

"I don't know baby, but we need to be quiet," she said pulling her child closer. Nico twisted the ring just slightly, and pulled a sword out of the skeleton's mouth. He stood on guard, and watched as a hell hound jumped out of the shadows. Nico looked at it, and watched as it started to move closer to his wife, and child behind the table.

"Don't you move," Nico spat. The hell hound looked at Nico. It tried to attack Nico, but he dodged it... bad idea. The hell hound was on the side with Nico's family. He watched as the hell hound walked up to them. Nico stood helpless as the hound for closer. Bianca stood up.

"I'm not scared." She said. She stood up, and walked over to Nico, "Should I be scared?" She asked.

"No, darling," Nico said. She looked at him, and then back at the hound.

"Are you scared?" She asked. Nico shook his head, and charged the creature. Nico tried to chop it in two, but it got his wife first. Nico suddenly was shaking in his boots. He barely felt Bianca take his sword, and chop the monster in two. Her mother then dropped to the floor. Nico ran up, and helped her.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Bianca asked. Nico looked at her, and wrapped her in a hug.

"You did good." Nico said.

"Grandchild of Hades, I guess he hasn't had a grandchild before," She said. She also gave Bianca a hug.

"Hey, you guys missed the whole service!" Jason said walking in.

"I thought I told you to watch Bianca!" Nico said motioning to Bianca. She dropped the sword.

"Look, man, she was just fine, right when we were about to sit down, she said she had to go to the bathroom, so I wasn't gonna follow her, I told her where it was, and told her to hurry." Jason said. Nico cocked an eyebrow, then he cracked a smile. Nico took the sword, and placed it back in the ring. He took off the ring, and looked at Bianca.

"Daddy," she said, holding out her hand. He smiled, and placed it in her hands. She smiled, and put it on. When Nico looked back he saw Jason talking with his wife.

"So, how long has Nico been married?" He asked her.

"Oh, about 5 or 6 years," she told him. Jason was surprised.

"Really!? We mean that much to you that you wait 5 years to show your sorry butt again?" Jason asked Nico. Nico shrugged.

"I just forgot... I guess," he said picking Bianca up.

"You just forgot?!" He asked, "You almost died... multiple times with us, and you forgot?!" He sounded hurt.

"Well, it was just... it was just... I don't know!" He said. He put Bianca in her mother's arms, and walked to the door. Nico walked down the stairs, and out to the sanctuary.

"Hey," Annabeth said. Nico smiled at her, "Where we're you?" She asked.

"My wife, and I had a little spat, and I told her about the gods, and goddesses..." Nico said. Annabeth looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm glad you found a girl," she said, "how long ago was it?" She asked.

"Oh, not long! Really!" Nico said.

"Ok, how long?" She asked again.

"5 years," Nico said.

"Not a word!?" She asked, "And I was never invited!" She said.

"It was just me, her, a priest, and her brother as a witness," he said.

"Oh, only relatives!" She said.

"Not even relatives...my father wasn't there, your mom wasn't there, no one else was there," he said. She smiled.

"A secluded wedding for a secluded kid," she said punching his arm.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "It was her idea. It was so her dad didn't kill me..." there was a silence.

"Annabeth!" Percy called in a happy tone, "Where are you Mrs. Jackson?" He called. He said Her talking to Nico. Percy smiled, and walked over to him.

"Hello Nico!" Percy said.

"Hi Percy." He answered.

"Nico, I can only hope you can find a girl that'll make you As happy as I am right now!" He said.

"Daddy!" Bianca yelled running up to them.

"Sorry, sweet heart, your Daddy isn't here!" He said.

"You must be Percy!" She said walking over to Nico, "Wow, he really is a thick as you said!" She laughed. Nico turned red, and looked down.

"Nico!" His wife said, "There you are!" She laughed. She was a very pretty woman.

"Nico! You sly dog!" Percy said.

"You're not the only one who can pick up chicks!" Nico said putting an arm around her, and taking Bianca's hand.

"Nico got a family before we even got a chance to start." Percy said snaking an arm around Annabeth. She sighed, and watched the Di Angelo family walk away.

"I still wish I was at the wedding!" She said.


End file.
